A Match Made In Hell
by ThatOneTakki
Summary: After defeating all the monsters and escaping The Labyrinth, the basement dwellers now face a new challenge, school. Devils and Angels are separated into two high schools, Sheol High and Orthodox High, so they can learn how to become members of their society. Pairs: Azazel x Eve.
1. The New Classmate

(Welcome to my first Azazel x Eve fanfiction! So, please bare with me!)

Huff...Huff...Huff...

Eve finally arrives at her new high school, Sheol High. She opens the doors, rushing to her first class.

"Binding Studies" Eve said between her breaths. She busts through the classroom doors while her classmates look at her with confused expressions.

The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Lilith, looks at Eve with disappointment in her eyes.

"Miss Evelyn, you're lat-" Mrs. Lilith couldn't finish her sentence before Eve cuts her off.

"I'm sooo so sorry, Mrs!" says Eve, in a hurried voice and between her gasps for air.

Mrs. Lilith just rolls her eyes and calls Eve next to her.

"Kids, this is Evelyn, your new classmate" Mrs. Lilith announces while laying her hands on Eve's shoulders.

The whole class was quiet. Whispers were going from left to right..."A human?...", "What is she doing here...?".

One of the teenagers had enough of it and said out loud "What is a human like you doing in this school?!".

Mrs. Lilith looked at the young demon with an angry face, while Eve was head down in shame hearing the other teens laugh and giggle.

"Well, why don't you come here and introduce yourself, young man?" Mrs. Lilith said "I might be blind but I'm not deaf." she continued.

The young demon sat up and with a small smirk on his face, walked over to Eve. "Tsk..." he paused, staring with his crimson red eyes deep into Eve's soul "Name's Azazel".

"M-Mine's Evelyn..." Eve paused, terrified at the stare of the one in front of her "B-but you can call me E-Eve..." she murmured, trying to break eye contact.

Azazel turned around in a swift move and got back in his seat, while Eve was still shaken by the introduction.

"Alright, you can go find a seat, dear." Mrs. Lilith said "Oh, and also, you can call me Lilith." she continued with a small smile on her face.

Eve nodded and hurried to the only seat that was empty, just about two seats behind Azazel.

"Now that we're finished with the introduction of your new classmate, who would want to tell me what 'Brimstone' is?" Mrs. Lilith asked in a calm tone.

Everyone but Azazel and Eve raised their hands. "Mhmmm...Mhmmm...Azazel! What don't you tell us what Brimstone is?" Mrs. Lilith asked. Azazel shrugged and charged up his beam, shooting through the chalkboard.

Eve was shocked and everyone started to shout at the act Azazel just committed. Not but a second after, Mrs. Lilith was right next to Azazel and grabbed him by his right horn and dragged him right in the principal's office.

The class was quiet again, but not for long. Eve was still staring at the hole that red beam just left on the chalkboard, and much to her dismay, some girls noticed.

"Sooo...Why are you here, Evelyn?" one of the demon girls asked, shaking her tail in curiosity. "I-I moved here because m-my parents wanted me t-to..." Eve stuttered.

"But like, you? A human?" another girl asked, to the first one's right side. Eve got ashamed of that, but she will keep her secret no matter what, so she kept quiet.

"Pff, what, Cerberus got your tongu-" the third girl didn't get to finish her sentence as both Mrs. Lilith and Azazel were back in the classroom. Everyone shut up and got back in their seats while Azazel walked to his seat.

Time passes by and the bell rings signalling lunch time. As soon as leaves the classroom, Azazel and other young demons turn to Eve and target her.

"Pff, I've seen many things in my life, but a goth? In a demon school?" Azazel chuckled, and soon his chuckle turned into laughter.

"Well, you have to at least like her style!" the first girl from before lightly punches Azazel in the shoulder. He giggles and lays his head on his crossed arms.

Eve blushed a little, stuttering a small thank you to the first girl, who lightly giggles.

"My name is Emma, nice to meet you~" the girl smiles and shakes Eve's hand. Eve nods and keeps looking down, avoiding eye contact.

Azazel goes next to Eve and starts poking her dead bird.

"What is this?" Azazel giggles, still poking Eve's companion and pissing him off.

"F-first, he's my companion, s-second, stop poking him!" Eve tries to shove Azazel's hand from above her, but he keeps poking the dead bird in her hair.

Eve gets a little pissed off by Azazel. "Please g-go away..." she tries to stutter out, hoping he'd just leave her and her dead bird alone. Azazel shrugs and goes back in his seat.

The bell rings, lunch is over, and Eve draws all day in her sketchbook. Much more time passes by and finally, the last bell rings, signalling the end of school hours. Mrs. Lilith goes in the classroom after the previous teacher leaves.

"Children, tomorrow there's going to be a student visit from Orthodox High, so get your best outfits and be polite!" Mrs. Lilith announces in front of the class.

A couple of girls in the classroom squeal with joy while others look pissed and annoyed, and surprise surprise, Azazel was one of the pissed ones.

Before exiting the classroom, Eve lightly tapped Azazel's shoulder. He swiftly turns around with a frown on his face.

"What." He asks in an angry tone.

"W-what is this 'student visit' that w-was talking about?" Eve stuttered, afraid of the demon in front of her.

"Tsk..." Azazel turns around and walks away, leaving Eve alone and confused.

"Eeeveelyyynnn~" a girl's voice echoes from behind Eve, making her turn around to see who it is.

"E-Emma?" Eve stutters confused that someone actually wanted to talk to her.

"Hiii! Would you like to come with me and some girls to do some shopping tomorrow after school~?" said Emma, with a warm smile on her face.

"S-sure!" Eve said without hesitation. The girls talked about the details on their way outside. Eve waved goodbye to Emma while they went separate ways to their homes.

After walking for some time under the early starlit sky, Eve arrived home and unlocked the front door. Throwing her backpack on the sofa to her left, she closes and locks the door behind her, as she reaches out for the remote to turn on the TV.

Eve takes out the notebook from her backpack and starts doodling what happened that day, like her little picture diary. She draws how Azazel was staring in her eyes, in a comic book style. She draws how Emma and the other two girls were talking to her about her appearance.

She draws how Azazel left that hole in the chalkboard and how Emma invited her to hang out. Eve sighed, remembering the words they said about her being a human, but she couldn't reveal her secret. "Welp, I better get used to it..." Eve said in her troubled mind, closing the notebook in her hands.

Eve gets up and walks in the kitchen to prepare some dinner, when, she finds a note stuck to the fridge door.

"We'll be out for a week, there is some money on your bedside table if you need to get something. Take care of yourself, dear! Mom&Dad"

Eve shrugs, happy that she has the house all to herself, as not being bothered for a whole week is heaven to her. She opens the fridge and takes a look inside, much to her dismay, it was quite empty and nothing that she could cook. Eve closed the fridge's door and ordered some pizza for the night.

"This is going to be the best solo-party ever!~" she squealed while going upstairs to get the money her mother had left her and to get changed into her pyjamas. Not much time passes as she hears the doorbell ring. Eve quickly goes downstairs and opens the door, to meet Azazel in a delivery guy suit.

They both turn quiet, faces bright red, and Eve barely holding her giggle, while Azazel tried not to look at her slightly revealing pyjamas.

"IT'S JUST A P-PART TIME J-JOB, EVE!" Azazel blushes while stuttering out excuses. Eve couldn't hold it anymore and she bursts into laughter. Azazel's expression turns into a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"J-Just...25$..." He murmurs, while Eve is giggling and handing him the money for the pizza. Azazel looks around Eve's home. "Eve looks lonely...does she live alone?..." Azazel said to himself, and then looked at Eve, with a smile on her face, slight blush, holding a big pizza box in her hands.

"She looks adorable..." Azazel said. As soon as he said that, Eve's face turned bright red, blushing at his words, while Azazel's face turned the same as soon as he realised that he said that out loud.

Azazel quickly flew up and left, blushing uncontrollably, leaving Eve alone and confused the second time that day.

"WHAT THE HELL, AZAZEL?!" He said to himself, hiding his blushing face in the palms of his hands.

Eve closes the door and locks it, blushing at what just happened, trying to forget it all and just eat her pizza while binge-watching anime and drinking soda.

"Did he really mean it...?" Eve asked herself, quickly blushing at the question. She shakes her head, wanting to forget.

Hours pass, and as soon as she finishes the last episode of her anime binge-watching, Eve notices that it's 4:58 AM.

"SHIT!" She grunted in a tired tone, starting to clean the living room of pizza stains and getting herself ready for another day of school.


	2. The Visit

Eve quickly leaves for school, with tired eyes and drowsy movements. After 15 good minutes of power walking, she feels something fly above her, so she looks up to see Azazel and other winged demons race to school gates. She looks down and wishes she had wings like the others.

"Can you fly?" She asks her dead companion, who shakes its head. Eve sighs, a small fake giggle getting out as she realises how stupid the question was. Her thoughts were interrupted as she almost hit the iron school gates. Eve walks inside to see her classmates in the hallway, preparing for the Orthodox Students' arrival.

Eve checks her locker and she opens it, placing her stuff inside and only taking some notebooks and her pencil case. After doing so, she locks her locker and turns to see her classmates in formal wear, including Azazel, which was a big surprise to her.

"EVEEE!" a voice behind Eve sounds, getting closer at a fast pace. Eve jumps back to see Emma, in a long red and black dress with curled hair. She lets out a small giggle.

"Heh, who's bridesmaid are you?" Eve asks with a chuckle.

"Yours!" Emma replies without flinching. Eve blushes uncontrollably, surprised at Emma's reply. Azazel overheard and went over to them, laying his hand around Eve's neck.

"And I'm the groomsman!" Azazel says.

"No, you're the groom." Emma replies, making both Eve and Azazel's faces to turn bright red, as Eve covers her face of embarrassment. Emma laughs at them and then she takes Eve in the bathroom.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you need a makeover!" Emma said to Eve, taking a brush and hair clips out of her purse.

"I-I-It's not a w-wedding, E-Emma!" Eve stuttered, still blushing. Emma chuckles and winks at Eve.

"Not yet!" She replies, making Eve blush even more. While Emma is brushing Eve's short hair, Eve is washing her face for Emma to do her make-up. Emma finishes with Eve's hair and then starts to apply all kinds of cosmetics on Eve's face.

"Don't make me a whore!" Eve chuckles, thinking that Emma is applying too much make-up on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, you're already one, Babylon, in fact!" Emma says, slightly serious. Eve's expression drops, her face turned pale.

"H-how did you know...?!" Eve stutters out while her eyes are getting teary.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Emma says to Eve with a warm smile on her face, calming her down. Eve sighs.

Emma applies some skin fondant on Eve's back, hiding her mark.

"Now, get out here and marry that demon!" Emma breaks the mood, quickly changing Eve's face from a pale-white to a bright pink-red of blush, as Eve jumps back and stutters random words.

Emma laughs and takes Eve out the bathroom, dragging her right in the middle of Azazel's group of friends.

"NOW KISS!" Emma exclaims, pushing Eve in Azazel's arms, as they both scream in shock while falling on the ground. Emma and Azazel's friends almost die of laughter at what just happened.

Eve shivers and blushes, getting off Azazel and helping him up.

"I-I-I'M S-S-SO SO SO S-SORRY!" Eve stutters, frightened and blushing. Azazel chuckles and blushes, seeing the human in front of him looking just like a dream bride.

"I-It's o-ok, don't worry!" Azazel stutters as he scratches the back of his head. Eve's head is down, turning around and power walking in Emma's way.

"OH-SHIT!" Emma says when she sees Eve with an angry face, like a predator hunting its prey. Eve starts chasing Emma around the hall until they drop on the ground exhausted.

~Driiing~

~Driiing~

~Driiing~

The sound of the bell on the hallway alert the students to line up in the entrance hall. Not much time passes until figures outside the school can be seen getting closer and entering the building. The Orthodox High students start to greet each demon.

"Hello! I'm Maggy!" A voice wakes Eve from her thoughts. They shake hands.

"I'm E-Eve." She replies, getting a smile from the blonde angel in front of her, as she greets the next person on Eve's right.

"Hello, I'm Ed-..." A boy, bright blue-ish hair with pale skin is in front of Eve. They recognize each other as hatred in their eyes start to grow.

"...I'm Ev-"

"I know who you are." The boy replies, cutting Eve off and just getting her more pissed while they both grunt, wanting to twist each other's neck.

The angel boy continues to greet the next person, with his personality completely changed, like nothing ever happened.

More angels come and go, greeting everyone.

"Alright children, now we'll have a joint class with the Orthodox students!" announces, starting to lead everyone to their classroom. They soon arrived at their Enchantments and Vitals classroom. The teachers placed the students in pairs of two for each table.

"Evelyn, go sit with Eden." said, pointing at the table. Eve grunted, hatred and fury quickly grew in her eyes as she stared at Eden, who was doing the same. She power walked there and they both dragged their seats as far from each other as possible.

paired some remaining students then started teaching. Eve wasn't paying attention as she stared at Eden ready to attack any second.

"Miss Evelyn?" Eve heard, quickly looking at who told her to come in the front of the classroom.

"Now, miss Evelyn, would you mind telling us how a binding enchantment is done?" asked, thinking that Eve wasn't paying attention, but much to her surprise, she was wrong.

"You take a fabric doll and fill it with rice. Sew it with red thread and add anything from the victim's body: blood, hair, or nails. After that, begin reading the binding ritual from the ritual book." Eve replied, with a small smirk on her face, looking at 's surprised eyes.

"Correct, please go back to your seat." said, slightly embarrassed. Once Eve sat down, continued teaching as Eve doodled in her notebook and taking notes from time to time.

~Driiing~

~Driiing~

~Driiing~

The bell finally rings as the class finishes. Eve was tired as all hell from the sleepless night before.

"Alright children, school hours were cut short from the visit of the Orthodox students" announced as the class cheered. Eve and Emma bolted out the door into to the hallway, packing their stuff to go shopping.

"Damn...For a small dumpling, Eve is fast as fuck..." Azazel says to himself, as saw them running as soon as announced the early leave.

Eve follows Emma to the local mall, just as they talked about on the day before.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Eve asked while running with Emma.

"They're waiting for us there!" Emma replied to Eve's question, panting and running.

As soon as they got there, they saw two girls waiting in the entrance to the mall. Emma started to greet them and introduce Eve.

"This is Eve! She's my new classmate!" Emma said while Eve shyly waved.

"AWWW! SHE'S SO SMALL AND ADORABLE!" One of the two girls hugged Eve so hard she barely could breathe.

"You sure she ain't your little sister?" the other girl asked as Emma giggled and changed the subject.

"You three go inside, I have to wait for someone to come" Emma told the girls. They all nodded and went inside, the first girl still hugging Eve.

"Oh, also, I'm Blossom, and the girl who is hugging you is Lezabel, but you can callus Blos and Liz." The other girl said to Eve, with a smile on her face. Eve nodded.

"I'm back!~" Emma exclaimed, with three boys behind her. The girls looked over and Eve blushed as she saw Azazel and his friends. Both eye-wide, they locked eye contact and blushed. Azazel coughed and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

Everyone but Eve and Azazel's friends chuckled like little schoolgirls. Azazel's friends started to introduce themselves to the girls.

"My name is Judas! And you are Azazel's fiance, right?" The first boy says, giggling. The girls start to squeal while Eve is staring in his soul with a blank face. Judas starts backing away, frightened by Eve.

"I'm Lazarus, nice to meet you!" The second boy says. Eve nods and shakes his hand. The group of devils start walking around looking at shops.

"Oh my Satan! We HAVE to go and try those dresses!" Emma said, leading the group to the location she was pointing at. The girls started to look at dresses while the boys were teasing Azazel. Soon, one by one, the girls started to go into changing rooms.

Emma chose a long red dress that went down to her ankles. Blossom chose a dress with a flower pattern that went not too much below her knees. Lezabel chose a long fluffy dress with gold golden strings. Sadly, nobody saw what dress Eve picked since she was the first who went to change.

"EVEEE! HOW MUCH DOES IT TAKE TO CHANGE?! WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU!" Emma exclaims, curious to see Eve in her dress.

"J-JUST H-HOLD ON!" Eve stutters while trying to close her back zip. Emma had enough waiting and dragged Eve out the changing room. As soon as Eve was out, the girls began to squeal and the boys began to tease the blushing Azazel even more. Eve was blushing and rubbing her arm, looking down at the ground.

There, right in front of Azazel, stood a petite girl wearing an all black dress just an inch over her knees in the front, and dropping below them in the back. Eve noticed that Azazel was staring at her. She widens her eyes and runs back in the room, changing herself in her previous clothes.

Eve soon came out of the changing room and avoided everyone while going straight to the cashier to buy the dress. Emma noticed that and she went up to Eve, patting her on the back.

"Hey, Evie? Are you ok?" Eve turned her head to face Emma, with tears bunching up in her eyes. She said nothing and went back home. Everyone was confused at what just happened, so they postponed the meeting and went back to their homes.

-Eve's POV-

I run back home crying, why did Emma do that? And why in front of him?! I hide my face and keep running until I finally arrive home. I unlock the door and quickly get inside, closing it behind me and sliding down on it. I throw my bags next to me and start crying. I hope they didn't see my mark...

After five minutes of crying, I get up and go to the bathroom. I wash my face with cold water while my mascara runs down my face. I look at my reflection in the mirror...I ask myself why...why am I like this? Why did I run away? I sigh and wipe my wet face with a dry towel next to me, leaving remaining lines of black mascara on it.

*Knock Knock Knock* I turn my head to the origin of the sound, it's the front door downstairs. I quickly run downstairs and hide my sadness, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello?" I answer while opening the door. It took me a couple of seconds before recognizing the one in front of me is Azazel. I widen my eyes in surprise. He looks me in the eyes like nothing ever happened, the same stare from when we first met. He smirked and went off, not saying a word. I close the door and calm myself down while examining the strange package.

I open it and I find my notebook...My diary notebook. I blush and tear up at the fact that he might have looked in it. I throw that damn notebook on the sofa and run in my room, trying to hold back my tears. I lay on my bed, holding one of my pillows tight and slowly drifting off into sleep.


	3. Unconfortable Skin

Eve wakes up to the sound of her phone alarm rinding. As she gets up, she stops the alarm and goes to get ready for school. She was listening to music on her way there, quietly singing the lyrics in her head. Suddenly, Eve bumps into someone because she was distracted by her thoughts.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Eve apologises to the person she bumped into, who turned out to be Emma.

"Eve!" Emma takes Eve into a tight hug.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry for yesterday..." Emma apologises to Eve, who chuckles and slightly smiles.

"H-haha, don't worry...I'm sorry for running off like that." Eve replies, trying to comfort Emma. The two girls smile and go together the rest of the way to school, Eve still listening to her song.

"Whacha' liiistening?~" Emma curiously asks. Eve just takes one of her earphones and hands it to Emma, who gladly took it and listened. They soon arrived at their destination and went inside, putting their stuff in their lockers.

"That song is really good!" Eve jumps at Emma suddenly appearing next to her. She shrugs and goes to their first class. The rest of the day was boring, nothing much happened and Eve did the same thing as every day, draw and doodle.

"Miss Emily and Miss Evelyn" The two girls stand up, looking at .

"After the alphabetical order, it's your turn to clean the room today." The two girls nodded and sat back down, resuming the class. Hours pass, Eve gets bored, more hours pass, Eve gets even more bored, when finally what felt like an eternity, the bell rings, signalling classes were over and students were free to leave. Everyone got up and went home, leaving only Eve and Emma in the classroom. The two girls looked at each other with big grins on their faces, thinking the same thing.

Eve takes out her phone and unplugs the earphones, letting out music in the room, as the two girls began to sing and do funny dances while cleaning the room. Azazel was still at his locker, realising that he forgot something in the classroom and went back in. Everyone was quiet, the music still singing in the background.

"Uhh...I forgot...Something..." Azazel hides his face and goes to get his item from his table. Emma was barely holding her laughter, since Eve was sitting right on Azazel's desk, making things even more awkward. As Azazel gets up to leave, he sees Eve staring at him from the corner of her eye, so he winks, to make a little fun of her. Eve's face turned bright red as he left the room.

"He winked at me..." Eve was hiding her blushing face as Emma was losing her shit. The two girls finally finished cleaning the room.

"Emma?..." Eve asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah?" Emma replied, confused.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone..."

Eve changes into her Whore of Babylon form before Emma could say anything. It was quiet, the two girls stared at each other. A loud screech broke the silence.

"AAA! EVE, YOU LOOK SO COOL!" Emma screamed out, looking at the "new" Eve in front of her, as she let out a small giggle. Eve changes back in her human form, taking her stuff and walking out the classroom with Emma.

"Why don't you wear that form of yours?" Emma asks, curious at Eve's reason.

"Long story..." Eve looked down, clearly not wanting to speak about it. Emma showed Eve a reassuring smile and continued to walk to their homes. Once Eve arrived at her home, she changed in her Whore of Babylon state, trying to get comfortable in it. She starts to remember the words people used to say at her last school whenever she was in that form. Eve walks into her bathroom and looks in the mirror, tears falling down her face as she looks at her reflection.

'What a whore...', 'How can she be comfortable like that?...', 'You're a mistake!...' Eve started to cry at the words she remembers, feeling a stinging pain in her chest. "Why don't people accept me the way I am..." Eve asked herself, crying in her own arms.

'Look at you, such a failure!' Eve remembers other kids saying that over and over again while kicking her and hitting her. She takes out her phone and calls her mother, who answers it as they start chatting. After about 15 minutes of talking, they finally finish talking and hung up. Eve was feeling a little better so she went in the kitchen and ate something before going to sleep.

(Author Note: I'm so sorry this chapter was so short! There are more coming soon that will be way fucking longer!)


	4. Crimson Tears

The next days were boring and nothing really happened. It was now Sunday, the day Eve's parents would return home.

Eve was so excited that she started cleaning the whole house for their arrival. She was cleaning her parents' bedroom when she opened a drawer and found some papers that were kept hidden in there.

She read the title and dropped them immediately, tears rushing in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Eve quickly runs into her room, almost tripping over the carpet, taking her phone and calling her mother while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asks.

"M-Mom...?" Eve stutters out as a reply. "...Y-you're not my r-real mother..." She continues.

"I...Eve-" The voice on the other line abruptly ends as tire screeching and screams are heard.

"M-Mom?...M-M-MOM?!" Eve cries out loud, trying to get an answer. She drops the phone on the floor as she realises what happened. Eve starts panicking and hyperventilating, crying loudly as she tries to call an ambulance, but with no success as she didn't know where her parents were.

She closes the phone and cries, blaming herself for what just happened when suddenly, a feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her and she stopped crying.

'I'm just bad luck...', 'Everyone around me gets hurt...', 'It's better off without me...' she said to herself, walking slowly to her bathroom and filling the bathtub with water as she took out a new packet of razor blades she had. Eve got in the bathtub and sank into the warm water, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Nothing left to lose..." Eve says to herself as she takes her phone and texting Emma.

'Hey, do you have Azazel's number?'

'Why, you intrested~ ;)'

'I guess.'

The girls exchange text until Emma gives Eve Azazel's number. Eve thanks Emma and calls Azazel.

"Hello?"

"A-Azazel?" Eve stutters.

"Um, yeah, who is this?"

"...Eve"

"O-Oh! Haha, sorry! I didn't recog-"

"I'm s-sorry..." Azazel gets cut off by Eve.

"For...For what?"

"...One ambulance..." Eve replies, continuing like a pizza order and giving her address. Azazel gets worried so he flies to Eve's house, scared that the girl he had a crush on might be in danger.

Once he arrived, he noticed the door was unlocked and the light was lit inside, so he walked in and called for Eve. He climbed up the stairs towards the sound of water flowing and sees the bathroom door wide open.

The room looked like a murder scene, he started to scream and cry as he sees the only girl that gave his life some light and hope in a bath of blood, the young human's face pale with tears on her cheeks and her arms badly wounded and cut, crimson blood flowing down her porcelain white skin. He picks her up and cries, dialling the ambulance while keeping the human close to his chest.

Minutes later sirens are heard outside so he rushes with Eve in his arms to the front door as Eve gets picked up and put into the ambulance with Azazel sitting right next to her, worried and crying his heart out.

When they arrive at the hospital, Eve is rushed to the emergency room and Azazel left in the hallway, declined access inside. He sobs and calls Emma to the hospital, who arrives minutes later.

She looked at the crying demon with blood all over him.

"W-what the fuck happened?!" Emma shouted with a worried voice.

"...E-Eve..." Azazel quietly replies as Emma's facial expression turned white and cried next to Azazel. Hours passed, their worry growing every minute when a doctor comes out of the room and sighs.

"She's severely wounded..." The two's faces drop, tears coming out of their eyes once again.

"But we got her stabile." The doctor continued as the two's faces lit up and rushed inside. There, in the middle of the quiet room only sounded by beeps from the Vitals Machine, they saw Eve sleeping in her blanket.

A nurse told them that they should come later so Eve can get some rest but Azazel refused to and sat next to her, holding her hand and looking at her calm face. Emma sighed and told Azazel she had to go, but she'll be back there tomorrow, as it was almost the middle of the night.

Azazel nodded and kissed the human's pale forehead, shedding a couple more tears before laying his head next to her and falling asleep.


	5. Alive

Eve slowly opened her eyes to the sound of beeping and bright lights. As she slowly got up Eve looked around the room with her eyes barely open so she can shield them from the light. Something was poking Eve's leg, so she looked at the direction of where the source of the pain was coming from and saw a sleeping demon with one of his horns jabbing in her leg. As she moved his hair, Eve realises it was Azazel and began to sob, a sob that soon turned into loud weeping. Eve curled herself into a ball and cried her heart out, waking up Azazel in the process.

"Uhh...What's happening..." Azazel slowly got up and looked at the crying demon in front of him.

"E-EVE?!" He stuttered. Eve slowly raised her head from her crossed arms to look at the demon that was calling her name. Azazel's emotions were all over the place, seeing his crush being a demon just like him made Azazel happy, but, seeing her cry like that broke his heart. Azazel slowly got closer to Eve and hold her in a tight hug while she cried against his chest. The sound of her cries were the sounds Azazel never wanted to hear.

"I KILLED THEM, THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Eve shouted, crying even more while Azazel tried to calm her down.

"Shh, no, don't say that..." Azazel replied even if he didn't know what Eve was talking about. The door opens and the two demons look in its direction. A tall girl with a bag on her back stepped into the room, it was Emma, bringing Eve some of the clothes Emma wasn't wearing anymore and would fit Eve for the next few days she was going to spend at the hospital. Emma dropped everything and rushed towards Eve, pulling her into a hug.

"OH MY GOD, EVE, WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Emma shouted as she started to tear up, glad that her friend was alive. The two girls hug each other crying all the while. Azazel watched as a soft smile appeared on his face, brushing off the tears that were sliding down his cheek. Emma slowly pulled out of the hug and brought the bag over to Eve, showing her the clothes she brought.

"I found these old clothes of mine that are too small for me, so I brought them for you to wear!" Eve gave her friend a soft smile and thanked her.

"...Also...Eve?" Emma asked, scratching her head.

"Mhm?" Eve replied.

"Does your body normally change into your Babylon form when you get hurt?..." Eve widens her eyes and jumps back, looking at her arms and touching her head in search for horns. Eve realised now that she was in her Babylon form and stared at Azazel, not saying a word.

"Uh?...What?" Azazel replied as he saw the two girls staring at him wide-eyed.

"We'll talk about this later..." Said Emma.

Not many minutes later a doctor came into the room, taking a deep breath.

"Miss. Evelyn has been put on Suicide Watch, and sadly, a background search in her family show that she has nobody that could take care of her...So, I would ask for one of you two if you can take her in since you seem to be the only ones that know her."

It was silence, only beeping could be heard.

"I...I volunteer." Azazel raised his hand while he broke the silence.

"Alright, Mister...?"

"Azazel. Azazel Nathet."

"Ok, Mister. Nathet, can you come with me please?" The doctor wrote some stuff on the clipboard he was holding.

Azazel nodded and went out of the room with the doctor, closing the door behind him.

Emma elbows Eve and gives her a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face. Eve blushes and shakes her head.

"H-he's just h-helping out!" Eve stuttered while her face was beet red. Emma giggled and the two girls continued to talk about stuff. After about 15 minutes, Azazel and the doctor came back into the room. Azazel sat down and the doctor began to speak.

"Alright, Miss. Evelyn. You'll be kept in the hospital for the next three days for your wounds to heal and then Mister. Nathet and his grandmother will come to pick you up. Is that alright with you?"

Eve nodded while waving the doctor goodbye as he walked out the door.

"Hey, Eve?" Azazel looked at Eve.

"Why...Why did you call me...?"

"I...I prefer not to answer..." She replied, looking downwards as tiny droplets of tears came from her eyes.

"It's ok..." Azazel sighed.

The awkward silence was broken by a phone call.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" Emma took her phone and went out of the room, leaving the two demons in silence.

Azazel lays on the couch, stretching his wings while Eve looked with admiration. Azazel noticed and giggled.

"Heh, like them?"

Eve quickly looked away blushing as she realised Azazel caught her checking him out. He giggles again and sits back on the chair next to Eve's bed.

"Come on, get some rest now." Azazel whispered to Eve as she laid her head on the pillow, trying to find a comfortable spot due to her horns getting in the way. Emma finishes her call and comes back in the room.

"Hey, I have to go! See you guys later!" Emma says in a rush, getting her stuff and leaving the room. Eve was startled by that sudden entrance. Azazel sighed as he checks his wristwatch.

"It's 7 PM, I should go too..." Azazel says as he gets up and grabs his stuff.

"Goodnight!" He said as he closed the lights and left the room.

Eve sighed, she was all alone now. 'Might as well go to sleep...' she said to herself as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Eve closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.


	6. Goodnight, Eve

Eve wakes up in the middle of the night due to unknown reasons. She removes the blanket and sits, looking at the tubes inserted in her veins. Eve sighs and looks out the window to her right.

She sees the full moon's light shine through the window. 'I wish I was like the moon...'Eve said to herself, starting to cry as a feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her. After a couple of minutes, Eve calms down and lays back on her pillow, covering herself with the warm blanket.

It was now morning. Eve jumps awake because of a nightmare she had and hits Azazel right in the forehead.

"AAARGH!" The two demons scream and rub their foreheads as Emma laughs her ass off.

Eve apologises profusely to Azazel, which in turn he does the same.

"JUST LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY, BUT SHE HAD A NIGHTMARE!" Emma laughs out.

The two blush as Eve looks at Azazel, who tries to hide his face and growls. Emma walks to them, patting them on the head and letting out a final giggle.

"Azazel over here tried to do that scene from the Sleeping Beauty~" Emma jokes.

"N-NO I DID NO-"

"But in the original, the prince impregnated the princess." Eve said in a serious but innocent tone.

Azazel blushes a deep red and stares wide-eyed at Eve while Emma falls on the floor laughing to death. Eve looks confused and realises what she just said, which made her drag the blanket over her face and quietly scream in embarrassment. After a few minutes of laughing and embarrassment, the group calms down and talk about school and life.

"Hey, I had this idea to throw a sleepover at my house when you come!" Said Azazel to Eve.

"What do you think?" He followed.

Eve nodded in approval and Emma immediately started to make plans, which overwhelmed Azazel, so they ended up postponing the idea for a later time.

An hour passes and a nurse comes in the room, bringing Eve her lunch.

"You two should go to the cafeteria and eat something, it's still open." The nurse said to Azazel and Emma, which they nodded as the nurse left the room.

"We'll be back soon, alright?" Emma reassured Eve. She nodded while the two took the wallets out of their bags and went out of the room.

Eve was lonely again, it was quiet and only the sound from the Vitals Machine was heard. She started to slowly eat her lunch from the tray on her lap. It was tomato soup and fires. Eve stared into the red soup, reminding her of blood. Her expression turned cold and she looked at her scars.

Eve screamed and cried, digging with her fingernails into the scars, ripping them open. Azazel and Emma were close-by so they heard the screams coming from Eve's room. They ran in, almost dropping their stuff. Azazel busted down the door and stared at the demon in front of him, arms all bloody from the scratches.

He runs next to her and takes Eve into his arms, holding her tight and barely holding tears back while Emma was calling the nurses to aid Eve. Eve tried to break out of Azazel's grasp, but it was too strong so she gave in and cried.

The nurses came into the room, cleaned Eve's wounds and wrapped bandages all around them. They took the stained bedsheets and brought her new, clean ones. As soon as the nurses finished, Azazel and Emma rushed to Eve and hugged her tightly, all of them crying.

Azazel pressed his forehead against Eve's and cried, begging of Eve to never hurt herself again. Eve brushes her eyes, drying her tears as she sobs. Emma repeats 'It's going to be ok!' to Eve, in a quiet tone. They all start to calm down and fall into a nap, still into each other's arms. Several hours pass, it's now evening.

The trio wake up one by one, Emma being the first and Eve the last.

"Hey...Guys, I think I have to go home..." Emma said. Azazel and Eve nodded as Emma took her stuff and walked towards the door.

"Azazel, take care of her. Eve, be ok." Emma followed up, a small soft smile forming on her face as she waved goodbye.

The room was dead quiet, but not for long.

"A-Aren't you going to go home too?..." Eve asked Azazel, he shakes his head.

"Can't let you be alone now, can I?" Azazel replied, slight worry in his voice.

Eve blushed a little as Azazel covered her with the clean blanket and kissed her on the forehead.

"You get some rest now, ok?" He said tiredly. Eve nodded and closed her eyes.

A nurse came into the room, bringing Eve her dinner. The nurse saw that Eve was sleeping so she gave it to Azazel, which he thanked her in return. Azazel left the tray on the bedside table and laid his head near Eve's face, shedding one last tear as he drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Eve..."


	7. Home

Azazel wakes up to the feeling of someone messing with his hair, surprise surprise, it was Eve. The two looked at each other as he let out a loud yawn and stretched his back and wings. Eve yawned too because of Azazel, receiving a chuckle from him.

"Goodmorning, princess." Says Azazel, jokingly. Eve smiles as Azazel got closer and tilted his head forward for Eve to massage it just a little more. She soon realised that and chuckled, starting to gently scratch Azazel's scalp as he begins to purr and shudder. He broke the session and looked at Eve.

"Are you ready to go home, Eve?" He asked with a soft smile on his face. Eve nodded and got off the bed, getting supported by Azazel who helps her walk to the clothing bag Emma left a couple of days ago. They took a look at the clothes and Eve chose a pink fluffy hoodie and some black jeans. She looked at the clothes, then at Azazel, blushing.

"I-I'll have to change h-here...D-DON'T LOOK!" She says, both blushing.

"W-WHY?!" Azazel asks.

"JUST TURN AROUND AND DON'T PEEK!"

Azazel turned around, covering his eyes and shielding Eve with his wings as she began to change.

"A-Are you done yet?!..." Azazel stutters while blushing. Eve finishes pulling her hoodie and replies to Azazel with a yes. He sighs, folds his wings, opens his eyes, and turns around to look at the petite demon, now wearing a pink fluffy hoodie and black jeans. He chuckled, thinking that Eve looked like big, pink cat.

"How do I look?" Eve asks, slowly turning around for Azazel to see. He just stared, thinking rather...Dirty thoughts. He shook them out of his mind and regained his sense.

"Y-You look great!" He replies, gaining a smile from Eve.

There was a knock at the door, Azazel went to open it when a small old lady came into the room. She had a dark grey skin. a little lighter than Azazel's, her wings were folded and had two small horns growing out of the top of her head. It was Azazel's grandmother.

"Nana! You're here!" Azazel smiles, greeting his grandmother. Eve gets shy and just looks at the ground.

"Eve, this is Nana, my grandmother; Nana, this is Eve, the girl I told you about." He introduced them to each other. Nana had a big, warm smile on her face as she went in and hugged Eve, which took her by surprise. After some minutes passed, Nana pulled out of the hug and looked at Azazel.

"Back straight, chin up, hands out of your pockets!" Nana began poking Azazel with her wooden cane. Azazel laughed and hid behind Eve, using her as a shield.

After some time joking, they signed some final papers and went to Azazel's car. They hopped in and drove to his home. Once they got there, Azazel showed Eve around. Once they opened the door, a cat jumped up to Azazel, who caught him. Eve looked at the cat with big eyes, she always loved cats.

"Heh, where do you think you're going, little fella'?" Azazel says to the cat.

"This is Lil' Stan, like Lil' Satan, but Stan." He follows, showing Eve Lil' Stan. She waves and starts to rub the cat's belly, who in response, purrs.

From the entrance to the right, there was a small kitchen, with what looked like modern utilities, which didn't really blend with the old theme of the house. From the entrance to the left, there was the living room. A medium TV standing on the brick fireplace, with a red sofa two meters away from it. Next, they went upstairs. There, on their right, was a room which looked like a bigger living room, furnished with art supplies and plants. Eve loved to draw and paint, so she already knew she'd spend a lot of her time in that room. Next, they went into his room, it was clean and had a modern theme to it; Red and black furniture, double sized bed, a small guitar he never used to play, a computer, and everything a teenager's bedroom would need. They went to the bathroom next, which is only accessible by going through either Nana or Azazel's rooms. He showed her the shower-bathtub, towel storage, etc. Next, they went to Nana's room, which was a victorian looking room, pink paper walls with petal textures, a double sized bed with dark wood frames, a drawer and a couple more things a bedroom would need.

"So, you'll be sleeping in my room and I'll be sleeping on the sofa in the art room, sounds good?" Azazel asks while Eve was still distracted by looking at the details Nana's room had. Azazel waves his right hand in front of Eve, getting her attention.

"U-UHH, Yeah, sure." She answers. They both leave the room and go downstairs for dinner. After eating, Eve goes to take a hot shower while Azazel plays video games in his room. Eve dries herself with a towel and puts on a pair of baggy pants and a sweater Azazel has given her while they bought her new clothes. She walked out of the bathroom into Azazel's room and sat on the bedside, looking at her scars which were almost all healed up. Azazel noticed and sat next to her.

"You should go to sleep, it's late and you had a busy day." Azazel tells Eve, placing a quick kiss on Eve's forehead as he tucks her into the warm bed. He was about to walk out of the room when Eve grabbed him by the wrist and gently pulled him back.

"I-I'm scared to sleep alone...C-can you stay h-here t-tonight?..." Eve said, trying to hide her blush. Azazel blushed too and agreed.

The two demons were now tucked into the warm bed, Eve snuggled in Azazel's arms as he comforted her and rubbed her back, placing one last kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Evie."

"Goodnight, Azzy."

They chuckle and fall asleep.


	8. Drama and Toast

Eve wakes up to something warm and fluffy on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to see what it is and was surprised to see Lil' Stan, Azazel's cat, sleeping there like he doesn't give a damn. Eve awws and takes the cat in her arms while looking around for Azazel. The room was empty and on his side of the bed, on his pillow, Eve found a piece of paper.

'Good Morning, sunshine! I'm off to school, I'll come home when I finish! ~Az ' was written on the piece of paper. Eve blushed and put the note in her bedside drawer. She got up and took a shower, then went downstairs and greeted Nana who was watching some old school drama television show.

"Mornin' hunnie! I see you've slept quite some time." Said Nana. Eve let out a nervous giggle and sighed.

"Heh...I guess..." Eve replied soon after, looking at Nana.

"There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen, go eat it, I have to show you something after you finish." Nana said in a happy manner. Eve nodded and went into the kitchen. On the counter, she found a plate of warm toast with peanut butter and jelly. Eve sat down and began eating the breakfast Nana made for her. It was warm, delicious, and prepared with care. As soon as she finished, Eve got up, washed the dish and put it to dry, then walked over to Nana and sat next to her on the couch.

"Now that you ate your breakfast..." Nana takes out a large picture book then opened it on her lap and giggled as she showed Eve a picture of Azazel when he was a newborn.

"This is Lil' Azel' when he was born" Nana giggled as Eve awww-ed at the picture. Nana flips a page and shows her a couple more pictures of when he was a little bit older.

"This is Azel riding his bike...- Oh and, here! The first time he flew!" Nana showed Eve all the pictures in the book, until the last page, which she didn't show quite yet. She closed the book and put it away. Eve felt more comfortable around her new guardians now. The two ladies sat and watched a drama show marathon all day. It was about a love triangle between a girl and two boys but she wasn't able to decide who would be her lover. One of the boys was a rich and sweet young man and the other was a bad boy which brought adventure in her life. The episode they watched was heartbreaking for Eve because the boys got into a gunfight and the girl had to chose which one to save. The last episode of the first season ended as soon as Azazel came home.

"I'm hom-!" Azazel says, looking at a sobbing Eve on the couch who was hugging a big pillow tightly to her chest. She looked at him with big teary eyes as he walked closer and sat next to her, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"What's wrong?..." Azazel starts comforting Eve by caressing her hair. She starts spoiling the whole season but Azazel didn't mind, he didn't like dramas anyway. He hugs her tight and scratches her head, making her calm down and purr. Lil' Stan jumped up and cuddled between the crying human and the demon comforting her. Eve gets exhausted from all the crying and slowly falls asleep in Azazel's grip. He looks at how she's sleeping and starts tearing up because of what she had to go through. He began sobbing which in turn woke up Eve.

"H-huh?..." She looked up at the crying demon. He laid his head on her right shoulder and spoke softly between sobs.

"I-I swear...I will n-never let anything bad h-happen to you...You're j-just so important..." He shut his eyes and wept as Eve blushed and hugged him, comforting him while nuzzling into his neck. After Azazel calmed down, he picked Eve up and went upstairs with Lil' Stan following them into their room as the two lay on the bed, cuddling next to each other as they both drifted into sleep with Lil' Stan sleeping at the foot of the bed.

(A/N: Another short chapter, I'm sowwy! Bear with me! ;-;)


	9. Truth or Dare

Months passed, now one week before prom. Eve was much better and now back in school. To celebrate, Azazel and Eve invited some friends of theirs to a sleep-over party, since Azazel's grandmother went for a weekend trip with their cat, Lil' Stan.

Knocks were heard from the door. Azazel got up from the sofa and went to open it.

"HEEEY!~" Judas said, with Maggie next to him. The two best friends exchanged bro-pats while Maggie and Eve started talking about girl stuff. They all got back inside and sat on the sofa, Judas and Maggie in-between Azazel and Eve.

"So, how have you two been?" Azazel asked Judas, talking about him and Maggie. The couple blushed, keeping their information private. Soon, the last two guests arrived. Eve got the door this time, it was Lazarus and...

"EDEN?!" Eve exclaimed shocked.

"EVE?!" Eden did the same. The two enemies stared at each other.

"Oh, Eden! Glad you could make it!" Azazel said as he greeted his old friend, Eden.

A couple of minutes passed and they all gathered on the living room floor, debating on what games to play. They all voted for the same game, truth or dare. Azazel got a bottle and placed it on the floor as they all got into a circle, with Eve in between Maggie and Lazarus and Azazel in between Eden and Judas.

"Alright, let's do this!" Maggie said as she spun the bottle. It landed on Azazel and Lazarus, with Azazel being the one who asks. He chuckled.

"Truth or dare?" Azazel asked with a smirk on his face.

"T-Truth..." Lazarus replied, earning an _Oooooo~_ from the girls.

"Is it true that...You wanna date Edeeen?~" Azazel and the others giggled, the girls fangirling a little. Lazarus and Eden blushed.

"W-WHAT?! Y-YOU- NOT FA-"

"Spit it ouuut~" Azazel cut Lazarus off. Lazarus sighs.

"F-fine...Y-y-yes..." Lazarus replied, beet red. Eden was shocked while the others fangirled and fanboyed.

"My turn!" Eve said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Judas and Maggie, with Judas being the one who asks.

"Ooo~ Seems like it's the lovebirds' turn!" Eden said, earning a nudge from Azazel, eyeing him and Lazarus like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"Ok, well...Truth or dare, hun?" Judas asked, smiling softly while Maggie was looking at Eden and Eve, giggling.

"Dare!" Maggie said, excited.

"I dare you to put our plan into action!" They both giggled while the others were confused. Maggie spun the bottle, which in all coincidence landed on her and Eden. Judas and Maggie let out an _**OOOOOHH!**_ while looking at Eden and Eve.

"Truth or dare?" Maggie asked.

"Wha-"

"Truth or dare!" Maggie cut off Eden.

"Fine, dare." As soon as those words left Eden's mouth, Judas and Maggie let out even a louder **_OOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

"I DARE YOU TO KISS EVE!" Maggie exclaimed.

Everyone went wide-eyed. Lazarus was scared, Eden was shocked and disgusted, Judas and Maggie were a little shocked too, but Azazel...He scootched over behind Eve and held her tight, creating a barrier with his wings, staring and growling at everyone. They decided to awkwardly end the game and do something else, with Judas and Maggie explaining that before they got to Azazel's party they set up a plan that one of them would have to dare someone else to kiss the person standing in front of them. Azazel was still holding the now blushing Eve, protecting her from the others like she was his most precious treasure. They all decided to take some shots to calm the awkwardness, but one shot turned to two, and two turned to three, and three turned to 10...

The whole kitchen was full of drunk teenagers, Eden and Lazarus were flirting with each other, Maggie and Judas were making out on the kitchen counter, and Azazel with Eve on the sofa, talking about aliens and shit. Azazel buried his face into Eve's neck, breathing hot, drunk breaths. Little did he know, it was a massive turn on for the already drunk Eve.

"Did I ever tell you... _Hiccup_...How hot you are..." Azazel said, still nuzzling her neck while slowly pushing her on the sofa in a missionary position. Eve blushed and drunkenly giggled, running her fingers through Azazel's hair.

"Awe... _Hiccup_ You cutie!~" Eve squealed as Azazel chuckled, holding her tighter and slowly grinding on Eve's virgin folds. They both blushed, Eve letting out soft moans while Azazel growled lustily. Much to their dismay, Judas and Maggie noticed.

"HEEEY! THOSE TWO ARE FINALLY _Hiccup_ -FUCKING!" Judas screamed out while Maggie started to giggle. Azazel growled.

"F-fuck off Judas..." Azazel said, laying on top of Eve and slowly nuzzling closer to her ear, placing a soft kiss on it and starting to tell Eve dirty things which made her hornier. They both chuckled, then Azazel started placing soft kisses and bites down Eve's neck while grinding on her even more.

"Hey, Az', c'mon bud, cut it out, you're too drunk for this." Judas said walking over to the two lovebirds. They sighed and stopped their "fun", falling asleep in that position. The others went to their rooms and fell asleep.

[A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! AGH!]


	10. The Past

(A/N: Heya! I just wanted to let you know that I just opened an "Ask Us!" Tumblr page! Go to askamatchmadeinhell (on Tumblr) and send your questions to any of the characters in the fanfiction!)

The next morning, Azazel and Eve wake up to someone tapping their shoulders. Azazel swings his arm and slaps the hand away.

"What do you want..." Azazel murmured, still half asleep on something rather... comfortable.

"Azazel...*giggle*...Wake the fuck up" Said Judas, shaking both Azazel and Eve. They finally opened their tired eyes. Azazel pulled himself up, now positioned above Eve. They both glare in awkwardness as Judas cracks up in laughter. The two were still processing the situation, but it was certain that they were thinking about the same thing.

"D-DID WE?!..." Azazel and Eve scream at Judas at the same time.

"Yes- Well, not really, he just grinded on ya' " Judas chuckled out. The two lovebirds' faces turned beet red, awkwardly pulling away from each other. All of the sudden, Judas drags Azazel away into another room.

"Dude what the-" Azazel said, confused. Judas shut the door behind him and Azazel.

"Listen here, demon boy, you gotta ask Eve out to prom."

"H-HOLD UP, WHERE DID T-THAT COME FRO-?!"

"SHUT IT! Open up your eyes for once, man! SHE LIKES YOU!" Azazel went silent, realizing that what Judas said might be true.

"A-Alright...I-I'll do it..." Azazel broke the 5-minute silence. He inhaled and got himself ready to ask Eve out to prom. Judas got a big smile on his face, excited for his best friend. They went back and Azazel awkwardly stood in front of Eve, scratching his neck.

"U-Uhh...Hi...Umm..." Azazel began to stutter, feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

"H-Hi" Eve looked away and let out a chuckle, which made Azazel feel a little bit better. He let out a sigh and quickly inhaled.

"WILLYOUGOTOPROMWITHME?!" He closed his eyes shut and covered himself with his wings, creating a barrier. Eve tilted her head.

"Huh?..." She didn't understand what he said. Azazel, now on the floor and hugging his legs, repeated.

"W-Will you g-go to prom...With me...?" He felt his face burn and his heart beat uncontrollably. Eve, a little shocked, skootched next to Azazel and lifted one of his wings, leaning closer to him.

"I-I'd love to!" She whispered, earning a _HOOORAYYY!_ from Judas. Everyone else started to get out of their rooms due to Judas' loud cheer.

"Ugh, what is happening..." Eden asked with Lazarus next to him, glued to his arm. There, in the middle of the living room, he saw two young demons cuddling each other.

"A-Aww, they l-look so cute together!" Lazarus said in awe. Running was heard from behind, it was Maggie.

"DID I HEAR **_CUTE_**?!" She quickly took out her phone and took pictures of the two demonic lovebirds like a crazy fangirl. After finishing, she dragged Eve by the foot over in another room.

"O-WHAT-THE-FUCK-" Eve screamed by surprise as she was taken in another room. The boys were confused, while the girls were planning about prom. Azazel went over to the sink and got some water to drink.

A few moments of silence pass, when Judas decides to speak up.

"OI, EDEN."

"What."

"What happened between you and Eve, huh? Don't think that I didn't notice you two at each other's necks."

Eden grunted, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Well, you see, Eve used to be my old classmate, about fifth or sixth grade in the Orthodox school. She used to be lonely so I offered to be her friend. We were great friends until one da-" The door slams and out walk Maggie and Eve.

"Oh, hello Eve, what a nice moment to join us, I was just telling them about the time you BETRAYED me!" Eden spoke in anger. Eve got pissed and walked over to him, pointing at his face with her pointer finger.

"I BETRAYED YOU?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME DEFENSELESS IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" Everyone was confused. Eden crossed his arms.

"WELL WHY DON'T _YOU_ TELL THEM WHAT _REALLY_ HAPPENED, HUH?!"

"FINE!" Eve let out a sigh.

"This guy told everyone about my demon form, which resulted in COUNTLESS MONTHS OF BULLYING!"

"NO, YOU ATTACKED ME AND RIPPED MY WINGS OUT OF MY BACK!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DAMN _MOUTH_ _ **SHUT**_!"

Judas walked over and smashed the two's heads together.

"EDEN, TELL YOUR POINT OF VIEW, EVE, TELL YOURS AFTER HE FINISHES. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOU TWO SPEAK WHILE THE OTHER IS TALKING." Said Judas. Maggie, Lazarus, and Azazel just stood there, confused. Eden begins to speak.

"As I was saying, one day she just snapped and revealed her true form, attacked me, then ripped the beautiful wings I had out of my back."

"You done?" Asked Judas. Eden nodded. Judas signalled for Eve to tell her point of view.

"I do admit I snapped-"

"HAH!" Eden exclaimed, getting immediately slapped across the face by Judas. Eve sighs and continues.

"But it was because he betrayed my trust and told everyone about my curse, which resulted in severe bullying for the rest of the school year..."

"Wait, what curse?..." Azazel asked, visibly worried.

"The Whore of fucking Babylon, of course!" Eden answered. Everyone was a little shocked, but Azazel was pissed.

"Ok, let me get this straight, so, you and Eve were good friends..."

"Yes..." Eden confirmed.

"But she opened up to you about her curse, which was a secret, and then you told everyone about it..."

"..." Eden felt a little ashamed and embarrassed. Eve hung her head down, looking at the floor and rubbing her arm. Azazel went over to Eve and took her into his arms, comforting her. Eden scratched the back of his neck, realising the situation.

"I feel like we should talk about this later...Today is not the day for drama." Said Judas.

It was going to be a long week.


	11. Happy Ever After

It was a bright and sunny day, the weather just perfect for the upcoming event. Azazel woke up to the sound of the shower being on, which hinted that Eve was obviously using it. He slowly got up and waited for Eve to finish so he could take a shower too. Azazel got off of the bed and walked towards the closet, taking out his tuxedo and placing it neatly on the bed. Not much time after and Eve comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Azazel! Take a look!" Eve said happily as Azazel turned and looked at her. She was wearing a black petite dress, made out of light materials, her hair was up in a bun with a black ribbon holding it. Azazel stared at her a couple of seconds as his face began to blush lightly at Eve's beauty.

"I-It looks great on you! Let me just..." As Azazel said that, he took out a box with a black lotus wrist corsage inside. He takes it out and gently ties it around Eve's wrist. They both blush a little, and after Azazel finishes tying the corsage, Eve gives him a hug which he gladly accepts.

"I should go take a shower now, make sure you got everything you need, the limo will arrive soon!" Azazel says as he slowly pulls out of the hug and heads for the bathroom.

"W-wait, a limo?!" Eve said in a surprised tone.

"Didn't I tell you? Judas' dad is the CEO of a limo company!" Azazel replies from inside the bathroom. Eve sat down on the bed with Lil. Stan next to her which was sleeping without a care in the world. She gently pets his head which in turn makes him purr. She continued patting Lil. Stan until Azazel came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black tuxedo. Eve looks up at him and giggles.

"What happened to your tie?~" Eve said as she got up and walked towards Azazel.

"I...I don't know." Azazel looked aside, a little embarrassed. Eve smiled softly and helped him with his tie.

"There we go!~" She said as she took a step back and looked at Azazel, who was blushing faintly. He thanked her and gave her a pat on the head. Moments later, Azazel's phone rings.

"Hello?" Azazel answers.

"Eyyy! 'Zazel! We arrived!" The voice on the other end responded. Azazel recognized the voice, it was Judas.

"Judas! Yeah, we're coming, hold on!" Azazel closes the call and tells Eve that the crew arrived. The two get their stuff and walk out locking the front door after them. They get into the limo and greet the others, which are Emma, Judas, Maggy, Eden, and Lazarus.

"Maggy? Eden? Laz? You guys are attending our prom?" Eve asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, the school gave us permission to attend Sheol's prom instead of the Orthodox." Maggy said happily. Not much time after, they arrived at the school.

"W-What? We arrived a-already?" Lazarus stuttered a little but was surprise none the less.

"Seems like it!" Judas replied as everyone got out of the limo. They all looked at the place, it was decorated with balloons and all kinds of wacky stuff, and it was just the exterior! Eve looked at the decorations, a big smile on her face, a smile that Azazel loved to see even if it wasn't shown often.

"C'mon, let's go inside!" Judas took a running start due to his excitement. They entered the open doors to see bright lights, classmates, food, drinks, all kinds of party items, and even a stage! They were amazed and very happy about the event. Maggy and Judas went to get some drinks while Eden and Laz danced together on the dance floor.

"Hey, Eve, wanna go get some foo-!" Azazel looked at Eve, she was shaking and sweating, this put him on high alert. He took her by the hand and walked outside to get some fresh air.

"Eve, are you ok?" He looked into her shaky eyes.

"Try to breathe, ok? Relax, I'm here, everything's going to be ok!" Azazel gently wrapped his arms around Eve and gave her a big hug, which in turn calmed her down a little from that social anxiety episode.

"T-Thanks, Azazel..." Eve replied by hugging him back. Azazel sighed in relief and took her hand. The two walked back, hand in hand, with Eve blushed a little as she tried to stay as close to her companion for comfort. Azazel took Eve to the food stand and awed as she munched on some cupcakes. Eve noticed and turned to Azazel with her cheeks full of sweets.

"Whawht?" Eve tilted her head as she gulped, cupcake residue still on the side of her lips. Azazel smiled softly and brushed that residue off with his thumb. Eve blushed and looked away, just as a staff member announced that there is going to be a dance contest and those who wish to join should sign up. Azazel and Eve have been practicing in their free time just in case, and now here stood the chance for them to shine. Azazel quickly flew and signed the two up and choose the song they wanted to dance on. He went back to Eve, informing her. She was hesitant at first, but quickly changed her mind and went with it. To kill off time, they danced a little, ate, drank, normal prom stuff, until the contest finally began 20 minutes after the announcement.

"Hello, children! I've come here to announce that the dance contest has begun! Please welcome your first pair to the stage!" The staff member read two names off of the signed paper. The pairs were classmates of Azazel and Eve's.

"This will take a while, there were quite a lot of names on there when I went to write our names in." Azazel said, leaning on the side of the food table with his arms crossed. Eve sighed and tilted her head backwards.

"Darn..." She answered. Azazel looked at Eve, a little blush on his dark skin, as she watched the people dance one by one.

"Hey, uh, Eve?"

"Hm?" Eve switched her attention on Azazel"

"Look I'm...I'm sorry if I was an asshole to you when you came into our classroom...I wanted to apologize for a long time now but I didn't get the chance..." Azazel looked down and chuckled, trying to hide his blushing face. Eve smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

"Hey! It's ok, I already forgave you a long time ago!" The two chuckled, a slight blush on both of their faces.

"-and last but not least! Azazel and Eve! Please welcome the two on the stage!"

The two jumped a little as their heartbeats sped up a little. Azazel took Eve's hand firmly as both of them headed for the stage. The song they selected was named Shoot Him Down by Alice Francis, it began playing and the two started to dance, syncing perfectly. The people loved it and cheered on as their moves got more and more energic with each beat. The two forgot about the audience and just went on dancing, enjoying their time to the fullest. At the very last beat of the song, Azazel did the unimaginable and pulled Eve into a deep kiss. He covered the two with his wings but the audience still lost their shit as they knew what was going on between the two. Eve was so surprised she almost fainted. Azazel held her up, providing balance for Eve. The two walk outside to get Eve to calm down, again. Azazel gently sits on the grass with Eve on his lap. The two were blushing beet red.

"I-I'm sorry, Eve...I wasn't t-" Azazel was quickly interrupted by a gentle kiss from the teary Eve. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing into the kiss.

"I...love you" Eve whispered as she nuzzled into Azazel's chest. The two smiled again as the beautiful sunset was setting into the distance.

 **[THE END, or is it?]**


End file.
